Serena Angelis: Girl of the Elements
by NikkiKaji123
Summary: When Serena Angelis finds out she is among the rare Omnikinetics, will she do what's right and use her powers for the right way?
1. Chapter 1: Summer Break Nightmares

It was dark; really dark. I could hear someone breathing, but for some reason, I could move my body to see who it was. I couldn't even speak. I just had the feeling that there was an evil presents surrounding me.

"I've been expecting you, Serena." A voice said. The voice was dark and mysterious, sending chills down my spine. I constantly tried to break free of whatever was keeping me still, but it was impossible.

"Do not struggle, my dear. Just come with me and you'll be very happy." The voice said. I felt the ground starting to shake below me, and the voice starting to laugh evilly. With all of my power, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Within a moment, I found myself lying in bed. My entire body was hot and sweaty. I tilted my head just enough to look at my clock and see what time it was. It was Saturday around 10 o'clock on the first day of Summer Break, and I loved it so far. Well, except for the crazy nightmare. What the heck was that about anyway? I mean, "Come with me and you'll be very happy." Pfft, yeah right. Anyways, I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Serena Angelis. I'm 13 years old, and I live with my mom and little brother, Jackson Angelis. How would you describe me? Well, let's say optimistic yet easily annoyed tomboy and keep it at that, okay?

"Serena!"

That's my mom, Amelia Angelis. Right away, I jump out of bed, put on my blue square-shaped glasses, and run into the kitchen. As usual, my mom has a stack of two or three blueberry pancakes sitting on the table.

Not that I'm complaining. I mean, I love my mom's pancakes, honest! I just wish she'd make something different for once.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" my mother asked, sitting at the table with my brother and I. "Good." I lied, continuously poking my food. My brother brought up something about his last-day-of-school celebration, but I didn't make a single comment.

At least 5 minutes pasted before my mom finally noticed something was wrong (most likely because I wasn't eating my food). She reached over the table and felt my head, my reflexes immediately pushing her hand away. "Are you sure you're okay?" Mother asked, walking into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to me. "Yes, I'm sure." I replied annoyingly, drinking the cup of water.

"She's probably upset because she won't be seeing her crush for another 3 months." My brother said, followed by a chuckle. At that moment, I wanted to rap my hands around his neck and strangle him, but my mom scolded him before I could.

"Anyways, I have to tell you guys something." My mother said, placing her hands together. _Oh gosh, not another lecture… _I thought to myself, followed by my brother giving a sigh. "Look mom, I really don't have the time to listen to a lecture. I'm meeting my friends at the park later." Jackson said, crossing his arms. I couldn't believe he had the dignity to say that.

Of course, my mom gave him the 'evil look', usually meaning shut up and listen. "It's not a lecture." My mom said, shaking her head. "I'm sending you to a special camp….This Monday."


	2. Chapter 2: We Get Chased by an Old Guy

My brother and I decided to give mom the silent treatment for the rest of the day. I mean, can't I just have ONE Summer Break to just lie around and do nothing? Last year, I was sent to an all girls camp, and it was horrible. Nail paint and pillow fights? No thank you.

Anyways, my mom allowed me to hang out with my friends on Sunday because she wanted family time on Monday before my brother and I left for camp early the next day. Around 4 o'clock in the afternoon, my mom dropped me off at Central Park where my friends were waiting for me.

"It sucks that you have to leave on Tuesday." My friend Alexis said. She's a month younger than me, with black flowy hair and dark blue eyes. Alexis and I have been friends since elementary school, and now I wouldn't be seeing her for another 3 months. "Yeah, but I'll try to keep in touch." I replied bitterly.

Just then, my other friend, Jordan, walked by. He was walking his pet dog, Axel, a golden retriever. "Hey guys!" he called out, running towards us. He is about two months older than me, with the same colored hair as Alexis and emerald green eyes. We've also been friends since elementary school, so Jordan, Alexis and I have always been the awesome 3.

"Hey, what's with all the gloomy faces?" Jordan asked, sitting next to us on the bench. I explained wha was going on, which surprisingly made him more angered than sad. "That is ludicrous!" he yelled, his arms flying into the air. If you've know Jordan, he always uses these big words when he's upset. "Calm down Jordan. You might have a spasm attack." Alexis said jokingly. While Alexis was busy laughing about what she said, I noticed someone watching us. They had short grey hair and black glasses that made it unable to see their eyes, and whoever it was looked like they were about in their 40s. "Guys!" I whispered, shoving Alexis slightly in the shoulder. "What? I'm _trying_ to enjoy the moment." Alexis replied. Just then, the guys stood up and started walking towards us. "Run!" I yelled, standing up from my chair. The man certainly wasn't as old as he looks, because he started running towards us at full speed. My friends and I took off, climbing into the tallest tree.

Unfortunately, I'm not the best tree climber, so I had to find another way to avoid him. I just continued to run until I found myself in the thick forest part of the park, the place nobody was allowed to go in. I could hear my friends calling out my name, and I knew that they'd started chasing after me as well. Mosquitoes continued to feed on my bare skin as I evaded the mysterious person who was chasing me. Then, from not paying attention, I slipped and rolled down a steep hill, hitting a tree at the bottom. All the muscles in my body were sore, and I couldn't move. Luckily, wherever I'd fallen was not very seeable, and the man didn't come running for me. I heard him curse, and then his footsteps faded. Then, a few moments later, I heard Alexis and Jordan calling out my name. "Down here, hurry!" I yelled, forcing myself to lean up. Before I knew it, my friends came running down to my rescue. "OMG, are you okay?!" Alexis yelped, helping me onto my feet.

Nope.

As soon as I stood up, my legs suddenly felt like jelly, and I fell back onto the ground. "We have to carry her back." Jordan said, helping me up with one of my arms. Alexis grabbed the other, and the three of us walked back to the open part of the park. By this time, my mom was already back ready to pick me up and take me home. When she saw us come out of the forest, you should've seen the look on her face. My mom came running towards my friends and I, and then gave us a huge hug. The thing is, my mom will start talking a thousand words a minute when she's worried. "OhmygoshareyoukidsokayIwassoworriedwhathappenedareyouhurt?" she said within' a few seconds. "I'm fine mom. This weird guy just started chasing us, but I evaded him." I replied. My mother gasped in horror, looking at the three of us. "Alexis, Jordan, I talked to your parents about this, and I think it's about time." My mother said, looking into the woods, and then back at us. "We need to go…NOW!"


End file.
